Mi amada Sirena
by Jackal Sleipnir
Summary: Adagio Dazzle se encuentra llorando a la entrada de Canterlot High ¿Porque estara llorando? se preguntaran, pasen y descubranlo ustedes mismos


Promesas

Era una noche lluviosa en Canterlot High, no había ni un alma ahí solo había un silencio sepulcral, silencio que fue roto por un llanto que provenía de las escalinatas de la entrada principal de la escuela, se trataba de una chica Adagio Dazzle para ser exactos.

No sabes cuánto te extraño ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo-dijo Sollozando viendo el portal a equestria que se encontraba en la estatua a la entrada de la escuela

Flashback

Era de noche en un restaurante de la ciudad, cuando un hombre que vestía una gabardina negra entraba velozmente por las puertas.

Amor ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Adagio algo molesta-incluso ya ordene nuestra cena

Lo siento cielo pero es que la película duro más de lo esperado-dijo aquel hombre rascándose la cabeza. Se trataba de Jackal Sleipnir.

Está bien te perdono-Sleipnir al escuchar esto la abrazo y le dio un enorme beso

Tengo una idea Adagio-dijo Sleipnir emocionado-vamos al cine.

Pero amor y la cena que me prometiste, además ya la ordene-respondió Adagio

Pues pídela para llevar y la metemos al cine pero rápido que Godzilla no espera-dijo jalándola del brazo hacia la salida del restaurante-

Fin de Flashabck

Idiota, por eso te amaba-dijo entre sollozos-pero no mentiré esa película me gusto sobretodo porque estaba junto a ti.

Flashback

Amor estoy lista-dijo Adagio que llevaba puesto un vestido color negro-

Wow cielo te ves hermosa-contesto Sleipnir-¿pero porque te vestiste así?

Ya lo olvidaste, dijiste que hoy ibas a llevarme a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes elegante-dijo decepcionada.

Oh si cierto, pero oye podemos dejarlo para otro di-contesto Sleipnir-mira lo que compre-dijo mostrándole el DVD de Godzilla.

Es enserio amor me muero por verla, este digo que hay de la cena, sabes que otro día será ahora no te quedes ahí parado y pon la película de una vez-ordeno Adagio

Fin de flashback

Jackie te necesito junto a mí, necesito que me abrazes que me demuestres tu amor-dijo llorando inconsolablemente.

Flashback

Adagio yo debo regresar a Equestria me necesitan allá-decía Sleipnir abrazando a Adagio

Llévame contigo por favor-suplicaba Adagio sin soltarlo

Oh cariño que más quisiera pero no puedo, te arriesgaría mucho, Celestia no ha olvidado lo que tú y tus amigas hicieron-respondió dándole un beso-Pero te prometo que después de terminar mi deber hablare con Celestia para que te dé una oportunidad-.

Y ¿volverás por mí?-pregunto más tranquila

Pero claro que si amor, ahora esto me duele mucho pero debo partir-dijo entrando por el portal-pronto regresare por ti mi bella sirena-.

Fin de flashback

6 meses han pasado desde tu promesa Jackie, yo ya perdí toda esperanza de verte cruzar por aquel portal-dijo levantándose y justo cuando estaba por irse de ahí, sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura.

Preciosa ¿porque dices eso? Sabes que yo no sería capaz de semejante cosa-dijo una voz que Adagio conocía a la perfección.

Ja…jackie de verdad eres tu-pregunto conmocionada.

Si mi amor, y he regresado por ti-dicho esto Adagio aun con lágrimas solo que ahora eran de felicidad volteo dándole un fuerte abrazo y un apasionado beso, se mantuvieron así varios minutos.

Al momento de terminar con aquel abrazo Adagio no resistió y volvió a abrazarlo-No me sueltes, no quiero que me vuelvas a soltar quiero estar junto a ti toda mi vida-.

Y así será mi preciosa sirena, así será-dijo Sleipnir viéndola a los ojos-prometo no volver a separarme de ti, al igual que tu todo este tiempo yo me sentí muy mal por no tenerte a mi lado pero eso ya no pasara nunca más de acuerdo-.

Está bien amor, confió en ti y perdóname por perder la esperanza de que volverías-dijo apenada

No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que ahora estamos junto otra vez-dijo dándole un apasionado y largo beso-además te debo una cena ¿recuerdas?

Mmmm buena oferta pero no, recuerda que Godzilla no espera-dijo sacando el DVD de Godzilla.

Ajajajajajajaj está bien mi sirenita, ahora vámonos de aquí que Godzilla no espera-exclamo Sleipnir-oye ¿Pero no quieres regresar a Equestria?-.

Pues si pero no hay prisa total quería más estar junto a ti que volver a equestria, pero olvidemos eso que el el rey (Godzilla) nos está esperando-finalizo Adagio

Está bien mi sirenita-contesto Sleipnir

Asi nuestros dos tortolos juntos al fin se marcharon para ver aquella película y para ponerse al tanto de las cosas claro que ahora sin temor a separarse uno del otro.

**EL FIN?**

**¿Les gusto? espero que si, si es asi haganmelo saber en un review tambien pueden darme alguna sugerencia o recomendacio, sin mas que decir se despide Jackal Sleipnir deseandoles un buen dia**


End file.
